We Danced
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: LeeSakura Based off the song We Danced by Brad Paisley. Really short, sweet, and to the point. Possibly AU, too. Lee and Sakura shares a moment's peace in each other's arms. Makes ya go 'aww' every now and than.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley._

_**AN**: This fic is based off of the country song, **"We Danced"** by Brad Paisley. It's a really nice song, and if you like country, you'll might like this one. It's AU, unfortunately, I tried to keep it in the Naruto-verse as much as possible, but oh well. It's not exactly a songfic, since the song is only at the end of the fic. This is **Sakura** and **Lee**. If you don't like them, don't bother reading. They're like, 18-19 here. Enjoy the fic._

_Extremely short, sweet, and basically, to the point. _

_**----------**_

_**We Danced  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

Today has been a particularly busy day at the bar and he was quite glad it was over with, being left alone to clean up after the last patron has gone home. He tiredly swept the hardwood dance floor, soft music drifting from the jukebox in the corner of the room. This was a side job he had, aside from him being a ninja. Being a ninja didn't really pay all the bills, so he was stuck with working at the same bar as his mentor, Maito Gai. Not that he has any problems with that. Gai was the only thing he had close to a father.

As he was finishing sweeping the floor of the quiet bar, the door slowly opened and in walked the most beautiful person he has ever laid his eyes on. He watched as she made her way to him. Her soft pink hair maned her face almost perfectly and her emerald eyes glittered in the soft lightning of the bar.

He paused in his cleaning to greet her. "I'm sorry, we're close..."

She smiled at him. "I know, but I think I might've left my purse here."

He recognized her from earlier that day, when she came in with her friends. He nodded. "I put one back behind the bar, maybe it's yours? My name's Lee, Rock Lee, by the way." He said, offering her his hand. He was always the friendly type, making friends with everyone he could.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, taking his hand and Lee couldn't stop himself from thinking that her hand felt perfect in his more callous ones.

The soft music continued to play in the background as they started a small conversation. Lee went to go behind the bar and placed the broom up against the wall. "Do you live around here?" He asked.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "I do. And you?"

"Yep. It wouldn't be good to work at a place when you live a long distance away." He said with a laugh.

"True."

They continued to talk about nothing in particular, and enjoyed the comfortable companionship it brought. Before either knew it, it was getting incredibly late and time for both to leave and be on their ways. Lee lifted up her purse, and said with a smile; "I'll give you back your purse on one condition."

And with that, he took her small, beautiful hand, and led her towards the empty dance floor, holding her close to him. He was happy when she didn't pull back and allowed him to lead. Together, they moved in perfect harmony. Fate was a weird thing. And to think, he almost didn't work tonight because of a mission that was canceled at the last minute. He would've never met this beauty in his arms.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against her dance partner, feeling oddly secure in this stranger's arms. But she didn't care. For once, she wanted to be happy, even if it was only for this short period of time. She would like to do this again, though. He was nice, and handsome (even with those thick eyebrows; she learned to look passed the looks and search deeper inside a person), and overall, amazing, even if she only met him. She would want to get to know him better after this night.

And he felt the same way.

Soon, the dance ended, regrettably, and it was time for them to part. But promises of more meetings like this give them hope as they parted ways. Lee watched as she left, her purse held in her hands as she smiled brightly at him, opening the bar's door before closing it behind her.

He sighed, feeling that it was way to soon to part. But that's okay, because he'll see her again. He knew that.

And one and a half years later, they were still together and neither could be happier. One night, Sakura went to the bar Lee worked at. The bar was empty, being that it's been close for almost ten minutes. He would leave the door unlock for her. He knew she would come. She always came to see him after work, just to be with him.

He was nervous, tonight. She could tell. As she came closer, she gave him a kiss on the lips. "I missed you, Lee." She said.

Lee grinned. He was the luckiest person in the world to find such a wonderful person as Sakura. "I missed you too..." He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, showing the contents to his girlfriend, nervously. He was sure that he had found 'the one', there was no doubt about it.

Sakura gasped in surprise at what he was asking. Her eyes instantly teared up. "I...wasn't expecting this..." She said, than smiled. "I'll marry you on one condition." And with that, they repeated the night when they first met.

And they wouldn't want it any other way. This was _**perfect**_, as they danced the night away.

_**--END--**_

_**--**The bar was empty  
__I was sweeping up the floor  
__That's when she walked in  
__I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed."  
__And she said, "I know,  
__But I'm afraid I left my purse."  
__I said, "I put one back behind the bar,  
__I bet it's probably yours."  
__And the next thing that I knew  
__There we were, lost in conversation  
__And before I handed her her purse  
__I said, "You'll get this back on one condition."_

_And we danced  
__Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
__The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
__The music played, we held each other close  
__And we danced_

_And from that moment  
__There was never any doubt  
__I had found the one  
__That I had always dreamed about  
__And then one evenin'  
__When she stopped by after work  
__I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
__And as her eyes filled up with tears  
__She said, "This is the last thing I expected."  
__And then she took me by the hand  
__And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition."_

_And we danced  
__Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
__The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
__The music played, we held each other close  
__And we danced_

_Like no one else had ever danced before  
__I can't explain what happened on that floor  
__But the music played  
__We held each other close  
__And we danced  
__Yeah, we danced**--**_

_**----------**_

_**AN**: So, one day, I was minding my own business and than a kitty with wings and a halo appeared and told me her name was Testomani (Tess-to-ma-ni). She was to be my guardian kitty angel. And after that, a puppy with wings and horns appeared. He said his named was Darrelasco (Darrel-las-co). He was to be my guardian puppy devil. And together, they said they were my **Winged** **Guardian Muses**_.

_Lame, huh?_

_**Testomani**: That was a lovely story, Sapphire-chan!_

_**Darrelasco**: That was stupid. It stunk. No, it was worst. It was horrible. I'll be gagging for a week. **-gags-**_

_**SapphireWhiteTigress**: I love them already. **-twitches-**_


End file.
